


Sneaky Stiles, Sneaky Sourwolf

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apple lover Stiles, Derek is sneakier, Derek takes a chance, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pictures, Snapchat, Stiles is Sneaky, Tumblr, blackberry advocate Derek, iPhones, taking a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets Snapchat-ed, Stiles is gleeful, Erica Snapchats back, Stiles is embarrassed, Derek takes a chance, Stiles is gleeful until he realizes Derek is a sneaky sneaky sour wolf.</p><p>There are pictures *come hither*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this cute fanart that misslucid posted and I reblogged (*cough shameless self-promotion cough*) hur  
> if you would like to hit "follow" while you're there...*winkwink*

Derek was busy staring out into space when a sudden giggle came from behind him. As he turned to investigate, Stiles appeared next to him and plastered himself against Derek’s side and shouted “CHEESE!” Before Derek could register the fact that Stiles’ outstretched hand had his iPhone in it, a little camera shutter sounded. Frowning, Derek saw that his rather vacant face (which still looked mildly murderous) had been captured with a gleeful looking Stiles’ head next to it.

“Stiles!” snapped Derek, reaching for the phone, “what are you doing?”

Stiles snatched his hand back and turned away to tap something on his phone. Derek tried to peer over his shoulder but Stiles kept twisting his body to shield his phone, muttering something about “Lydia” and “the pack” and “bestest-most-epic-Snapchat-ever” until a little swoosh sounded and Stiles finally, triumphantly, let Derek see what he had been fiddling with. Several red arrows next to names such as “Allisonmylove4life”, “jacksonporsche”, and “sexywolferica” were marked “delivered.” 

“Stiles,” growled Derek, “what did you do?”

Stiles chuckled as he started fiddling with his phone, “I sent out a Snapchat of your lovely sourwolf face drooling.”

“I was not-what are you talking about? What’s a Snapchat?” Derek grounded out sounding half-pissed and half-confused.

“Nothing to worry your poor lil’ doggie brain about, Der-der,” Stiles said in a sing-song voice. A little ding sounded and Stiles switched his phone back to the Snapchat app, tapping at a little box (and honestly, why was there a box? Derek’s phone wasn’t nearly as confusing. Blackberries were nice and straightforward, Derek had pointed out more than once when Stiles tried to convert Derek to Apple) and a picture of Erica’s laughing face filled the screen. Erica was wearing what seemed to be a mockery of Derek’s usual sunglasses with “Hale” written across the bridge and red dots for Alpha eyes. What intrigued Derek the most were the words scrawled across the screen. Stiles read the message at the same time as Derek, made a noise that sounded like “meep!” and quickly pulled his finger off the phone.

“Ah, haha, um, I have to um, go and…tutor Scott,” said Stiles, nervously stumbling over words as he started walking forwards.

Derek had seconds to react to the message he had just read and the sight of Stiles turning red with embarrasment. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that it meant what he hoped it mean but he took a gamble and snagged Stiles’ arm, yanking him into Derek’s arms. Not giving Stiles a chance to speak, he pressed his mouth to Stiles’ and hoped for the best. For a second, Stiles stiffened and was unresponsive, in shock, and Derek pulled back a bit before settling his lips back onto Stiles’. Tilting his head a little, Derek took a chance and nibbled at Stiles’ plump bottom lip and then soothed the hurt by licking his lip. Stiles gave a sweet little sigh and melted into Derek’s hold. Opening his mouth, Stiles’ tongue slid out to tangle with Derek’s, following back into Derek’s mouth and tracing out every nook and cranny there was until Derek retreated a bit and went back to Stiles’ bottom lip. He scraped his teeth against the soft flesh, pulling at it until it was a bright, ravished looking red and slight swollen. Stiles gave a breathy moan and shuffled a bit closer, gripping onto Derek’s arm, which was still tangled in Stiles’ hoodie, and pressed into the kiss as Derek slipped his tongue between Stiles’ lips when they parted to tease and stroke.

Suddenly though, Derek jerked backwards, held up something and Stiles heard a shutter sound through a hazy fog of lust. Shaking his head to clear the daze, Stiles realized that Derek had taken a picture of Stiles, and was currently smirking while tapping a series of buttons like a pro. The first thought through Stiles’ mind was that Derek had been lying when he said he’d never used an iPhone before, one did not navigate an iPhone with ease like that if it was the first time. The second thought was _shit_ _._

“DEREK! NO!” shrieked Stiles (he’d later deny the girly shriek), “That’s not fair, dude! Give it back! Hey—are you?!” It dawned on Stiles that the screen he could see was the Snapchat screen. He reached for the phone only to be stopped by Derek casually placing a hand on his face and simply keeping him at arms length while he sent the Snapchat. “ARE YOU SENDING IT TO THE PACK NONONO THAT’S NOT ALLOWED STOPPIT I’M SORRY ALRIGHT, I’M SORRY I SHOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN THAT PICTURE—” A whose sound interrupted Stiles’ loud, indignant voice and Derek lowered his hand off of Stiles’ face.

“Stiles.”

Stiles glared mutinously at Derek’s stupid, sourwolf, stubbly, sexy hot, ~~deliciously kiss swollen lips~~ face.

Derek, in return, stared at Stiles’ enticingly red, kiss swollen lips.

And then the two went back to making out. The sounds of notification dings in the background went unnoticed by the two.


	2. Scott and Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction of Scott and Allison. Scott's not taking it so well...
> 
> (Sneakpeaks of future reaction chapters can be found on my Tumblr, tintinnio.tumblr.com under the tag "sneaky sourwolf" -while you're there you should follow me...*winkwink*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek. honestly, idek.
> 
> It's Chinese New Year, and I really don't want to write an econ commentary (stupid IB infiltrating the school, I chose to take AP for a reason dammit).
> 
> Unedited. Still searching for a beta-reader...*hopeful look*

It was in the middle of a lovely movie cuddle session after a nice dinner date with Allison that Scott's phone chimed. Of course, he ignored it. However, recently Allison had become obsessed with Scott's iPhone-Allison's phone's screen had abruptly blacked out two weeks ago and now she was "testing" different phones. Scott thought it was more that Allison really liked the multitude of apps on his phone, really, and Allison had just ordered an iPhone yesterday so it was yet to come.

"Scott, that's your Snapchat notification," Allison said, poking Scott in the side, "go check it."

Scott looked disbelievingly at his girlfriend of two years (and in Scott's mind, hopefully for the rest of his life), "How do you know that's Snapchat and not anything else?"

Allison shrugged casually and looked away, Scott could see a faint blush rising on her cheeks. "I, uh, spent yesterday morning customizing all of your notification alert sounds..." Scott made a sort of half-amused, half-horrified noise. Allison snapped her head back to glare at Scott, cheeks now a flaming red color. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything, Alli-bear!" Scott protested, cowering a bit away from his angry girlfriend. Allison gave a disbelieving snort and glared at Scott for minute before turning back to the movie that they were watching ( _The Avengers_ ). After a few minutes, another chime sounded. Allison looked torn for a second before giving in, and then she reached a hand out to snatch up the phone off the coffeetable.

"It's from Stiles," Allison noted. She wasn't very surprised that Stiles had sent two before Scott had replied, she and Stiles had had a lengthy Snapchat conversation last Friday when she had downloaded it for ~~herself~~ Scott.

"What'd he send?" asked Scott, leaning over a bit to see the screen. Allison tapped and held the screen to look at the first one, and they both laughed as a picture of Stiles grinning at them popped up-with a grumpy looking, slightly dazed Derek next to him. Stiles had circled what looked to be a bit of drying drool at the corner of Derek's lips.

"Oh my god, the next one's probably a picture of Stiles' mangled arm or something," said Scott, not quite sure if he should laugh at the thought or cringe in horror. Allison tapped the phone again, and this time, they both went silent in shock.

"Is that."

"I think..."

"Why are his lips so red?"

"Uh, sweetie, when my lips are red..."

"Yeah, but that's only when you're wearing lipstick or we've uh, been, um, kissing..."

"Exactly, Scottie."

"Are you saying-? OH MY GOD STILES CROSSDRESSES?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh yeah, if he did, he'd be wearing a dress, right?"

"..."

"Wait, so why...no."

"That's it. You got there in the end, I'm proud of you Scott."

"no."

"I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it!"

"No."

"I'm very shocked that it took that short actually, usually you're even slower on the uptak-"

"NO."

"Oh dear."

"NO!"

"Scott..."

"NONONONONONONNONO-"

Allison sighed as Scott's litany of "NO"s continued. She shrugged and raised the phone, might as well send Stiles an answer back. She just wished she could see what the two were doing right now, she'd always thought that Stiles and Derek looked quite adorable together, and the idea of them making out...well, let's just say, Derek had some  _fine_ body structure, and Stiles' lips were  _very_ red in that picture...


	3. Jackson's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson...doesn't understand how the f*ck Stiles got his Snapchat screen name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm such a fail, really, I am ;_;  
> I LOVE JACKSON, I truly do, but this chapter is just me making fun of him so much ^.^"
> 
> again. BETAS PLEASE COME TO ME. (it is much too hard for a lowly person like me to get a beta ughhhh)

~~Jackson is lounging at his house because Lydia said they were going to dinner and that he needed to come pick her up at exactly 7:00 and no earlier, no later. It's 6:30 and the drive to Lydia's house is exacly 10 minutes and 29 seconds (Lydia made Jackson time it a couple times).~~

~~  
~~Jackson is lounging at his house because he likes lounging.

It's in the middle of flicking through some old ESPN magazines when his phone dings. He reaches for it immediately ( _not_ because it might be a certain red-head who is changing the time and  _especially not_ because he is terrified of the certain red-head) and sees that it's a Snapchat from..."BatmanthynameisStiles" which is weird because Jackson is positive that he has never given Stiles his Snapchat screen name. Ignoring it, he goes back to reading about the current reigning champ of lacrosse in the nation.

A few minutes later, after Jackson has moved onto the swimsuit edition (carefully hidden behind a recent copy of MCLA in case a certain red-head decided to walk in) and is eyeing the extensive collection of...swimsuits-when another ding sounds. Scowling at his phone, he decided to pick it up and see what Stiles had sent because apparently not replying had done shit-all for discouraging the annoying guy. Tapping the first picture, he saw a picture of a drooling Alpha and a grinning loony.

Jackson snorted, this was what their fearless leader did when he wasn't scaring the living shit out of ~~Jackson~~ people. He tapped the next picture and nearly dropped his phone.

"What." Jackson said flatly as he stared at the Snapchat menu, picture having diappeared in three seconds. He felt a bit violated really, this was not something he had ever wanted to know. It was kind of like seeing his parents (oh god he had just considered Stiles his  _mom_ and the Alpha as his  _dad-no._ ) making out. There was no action going on, thank god, because Jackson might just vomit from seeing Stiles' kiss-swollen ( _again, no._ ) lips but if there had been action, he might actually have to bleach his brain.

Glaring at his phone, he decided to send a reply-if the picture looked like he was praying for a memory wipe, well, that was only natural. After it sent, he deleted Stiles from his contact list. The alarm on his phone went off suddenly, and Jackson swore as he saw that it was 6:48 already, and he rushed to pull on his shoes and grab his car keys. If he was late again, Lydia might...he didn't even know what she might do, but it'd be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCLA is "Men's Collegiate Lacrosse Association" and is a major lax magazine.  
> Why do I know this?  
> *whispers* Gooooogle
> 
> Also we have a lax team at our school and yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god the kiss scene was terrible I'm so sorry >.Lol I should probably practice writing that and p0rn.
> 
> I'm terribly uncreative with names. That's why Jackson's is "jacksonporsche" and Scott's is "Allisonmylove4life." My brain thinks it's funny. It's not.
> 
> Also bbyisaac1=Isaac. I couldn't resist he's such a BBY!
> 
> Dannyboy because...we read The Outsiders and watched the movie, and so Ponyboy became Dannyboy because they're both BAMFs


End file.
